ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Znarican and the Loyale Friends
Znarican and the Loyale Friends is a series aired on Jetix from 2006 to 2009 and from 2009 to today on Disney XD. This series has 2 seasons. The first one airs from 2006 to 2007 and the second one from 2011 to 2012. Characters: Znarican (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): One of the 3 protagonists of the series. He's a unicorn. Pico-Axe (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): One of the 3 protagonists of the series. He's a tiger. La-Twinkle (voiced by Stephanie Morgenstern): One of the 3 protagonists of the series. She's a dragon. Mezi-kano (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): A lion who speaks in a mexican accent and wears a sombrero. Fling-ja (voiced by Danny Cooksey) A pig who is a ninja and speaks in a japanese accent. Cing-kong and Ling-kong (voiced by Lauren Tom (Cing-kong) and Jocelyn Loewen (Ling-kong)): Two female monkeys. La Bamber (voiced by Nicole Oliver (season 1) and Tara Strong (season 2)):A frog who speaks in a Italian accent and wears a pizza hat. Episodes: Season 1: # Watch The Clouds (September 6, 2006) # Relying On Znarican (September 13, 2006) # Cleaning Wars (September 20, 2006) # Football Games (September 27, 2006) # Pico-axe's Disaster (October 4, 2006) # Trapped In The Middle Ages (October 11, 2006) # What Nonsense! (October 18, 2006) # Out On The City (October 25, 2006) # Laughing Your Head Off (November 1, 2006) # Bounty Hunters (November 8, 2006) # Mirror, Mirror (November 15, 2006) # Cheaters Never Win (November 22, 2006) # Great Drivers (November 29, 2006) # Nestled Nearby (December 6, 2006) # Gazing At The Idols (December 13, 2006) # Dandelion Doldrums (December 20, 2006) # Workout With La-Twinkle (December 27, 2006) # Znarican's Little Secret (January 3, 2007) # Exploits and Incidents (January 10, 2007) # Cutting It Closely (January 17, 2007) # No Joke For Pico-axe (January 24, 2007) # The Runway Walk (January 31, 2007) # Sense of Showtime (February 7, 2007) # A Loyal Valentine (February 14, 2007) # Hear Some, See Some, Speak Some (February 21, 2007) # Lovely Sandals (February 28, 2007) Season 2: # The Lies (September 5, 2011) # Homecoming Scientist (September 12, 2011) # Beating The Record (September 19, 2011) # A Mere Excuse (September 26, 2011) # Cutie Marks (October 3, 2011) # Call of The Wild (October 10, 2011) # Longing To Be Relaxed (October 17, 2011) # Flinging Neighbors (October 24, 2011) # A Loyal Halloween (October 31, 2011) # Understanding This (November 7, 2011) # Getting A Good Grade (November 14, 2011) # Matchmaking Time (November 21, 2011) # Banned For Good (November 28, 2011) # The Talent Stoppers (December 5, 2011) # Ponies For Vent (December 12, 2011) # Night Shifts (December 19, 2011) # Ridge Racers (December 26, 2011) # Valuable Offers (January 2, 2011) # Bumpy Paths (January 9, 2011) # Nature Nightmare (January 16, 2012) # Insulated Goggles (January 23, 2012) # Turning On The Monitor (January 30, 2012) # I Do, But I Can't (February 6, 2012) # Saving Znarican (February 13, 2012) # Respecting Your Students (February 20, 2012) # The Great Escape (February 27, 2012) DVD's 1 year after the series ended,Disney released 2 DVD's of the series on March 1,2013. The first one contains all of the episodes from season 1 and the second one includes all of the episodes from season 2.